Sculptor.odt
Sculptor Without any ill effects, that is what they had promissed him. He would not even notice a real difference, but he felt like shit. He was sick to the stomach and remembered that he had dreamed. He could not remember what he dreamed about but it was a long dream. Then he opened his eyes. Even the very dim light in the almost dark room made his eyes water. “A wonderful good morning Dr. Whitacker . I hope you feel well.” A melodic and pleasant female voice spoke to him,yet he could see anyone speaking to him. Small robotic arms massaged his entire body, while other arms removed hoses from artifical and natural orifices. He was still trying to orient himself, he was completely confused. Yet as the mechanical arms reached his private parts he yelled. “Hey cut that out! Only me or a especially pretty humanoid female has any business down there.” “You have slept 748 years, eight month, three days and four hours. Dr. Whitacker and the stimulation of all body regions is an important aspect of the reanimation sequence.” “Sevemhundred...” now he remembered.”...we made it?” “Yes Dr.Whitacker.” He got sat upright and it felt good and he was dizzy for only a few moments. He was not the only one in the process of being reanimated. There where hundreds of these light green glowing Cryo Stasis tubes. Robots and Med personnel was walking and floating around making sure everyone was alright. Of course med personnel was up as they got their reanimation impulse a few hours earlier, “Dr.Whitacker please remain a few more moments in the Cryo Access Tray , so all Nanites can leave your body in an orderly fashion.” The face of a Klack appeared next to his extended CAT holding a device with attached hose. “We already have sixteen million nanites missing from the main system, because there is no dicipline among non fleet members of this crew.” The Klack swiped his device along the floor and then simply pushed the nozzle right across Benedito Whitacker's face and added. “See, you almost dropped seventeen Tissue checkers. As small as they are they are quite valuable Dr. Whitacker and everyone is needed to reanimate the 6500 crew members of this ship.” The Klack wore the white Uniform of a Medic and his patch identified him as Medical Nanite Expert and Whitacker blinked a bit taken aback. “We just travelled 11. 7 million light years and we have been sleeping for 748 years, don't you think we can afford to loose a Nanite or two? They find their way to the recycling deck like everything anyway.” Benedito got up and walked past the Klack. “I hold four PhD's and added the knowledge of 40 additional science fields while I was sleeping. I care little about a few of your nanites.” A new voice said. “Still the same arrogant and obnoxious prick that went into Cryo,” He turned and saw the beautiful Saran Science Corps Commander, who was his supervisor wearing a tight Standard Board Duty uniform. She held a PDD in clipboard mode and added, “Specialist T'Thscki please scan Dr. Whitacker for any remaining Nanites in his system.” “174 nanites found, Commander Petra .” She said rising her head. “Computronic please deduct 174 minutes of Dr. Whitackers call privileges.” He got angry. “You can' do that, you bit...” 11,700,000 748.8 4,272 Category:Fragments Category:File Depository